yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Çelebi Sultan Mehmet Camii
20100328 Bayezid Mosque Mehmed I Didymoteicho Evros Greece 1.jpg ‎ Kale.jpg Almanca WP çeviri Çelebi Sultan Mehmet Camii ( Beyazıt Camii ve Beyazıt Camii ) bir olan Osmanlıcami içinde Didymoticho . Yunan arşivlerinde, caminin adı altında görünür''Bayezid Camii'' ya ben Mehmed Camii . Cami köyün ana meydanında bulunmaktadır. Sultan Mehmed Çelebi yıl mimar tarafından 1420 ve 1421 yılları arasında camiyi geride İvaz Paşa yaptırılmıştır. O, Avrupa topraklarındaki en eski camisi olup, yapım 1453 fethinden öncedir. Cami dikdörtgen bir harim ve bir minare oluşur. Taban alanı 1.000 metre kare olduğunu. Binanın bir kubbe değil, bir gerçeği piramit çatısı vardır ve bir bina olduğunu sundurma bazı bilim adamları binanın zamanında tamamlanabilmesi olmadığını kanıtlamak için, eksik. Sultan Mehmet I 1421 öldü En erken Hıristiyan yapıları gibi, cami şimdi Eski Eserler devlet Bölümü aittir. Kaplamalı sac çatı böylece 1998 yılında nihayet minarenin üst bir fırtına ile yok edildi, bir zar büyüdü, son ile sızıntı ve membran düşen enkaz nedeniyle çatlaklar oldu. Erken bir oturumda Kasım 2010 yılında bu nedenle bir koruma uygulaması derhal yeniden başlatmaya karar verildi, bu bugün bile sürmektedir. Sorunları iç ahşap kubbesi ortaya çıkar. Yunanca ve otomatik çevirsi Mehmet Camii A Tanım Kültür ve Spor Bakanlığı © Girişin Detay Didymoteichou merkez meydanında tepenin taban, burada Bizans Didymoticho yatıyor, sözde Bayezid Camii, Osmanlı Yunanistan'ın en görkemli camilerinden biri duruyor. Bunun dışında büyüdü Osmanlı şehrin ağırlık merkezi kalenin ana kapısı oldu giden yolda kurulan. Geri Türk gezgin Evliya Çelebi (16 c.) Ait döneminden kalma geleneklere göre, inşaat Sultan Bayezid Yıldırım (Thunderbolt) tarafından başlatılan, ancak Anadolu'daki Moğol istilası iç oluşturulan çünkü sorunlar tamamlanamadı devlet. Ana giriş kapısının üzerinde ithaf yazıtı göre, caminin inşaat Sultan Mehmed, Bayezid oğlu tarafından yaptırılmıştır. Cami Mart 1420 açıldı. Yan giriş yukarıdaki İkinci yazıt yeniden Doğan bin Abdullah tarafından inşa edilen ve mühendis İvaz bin Bayezid idi Kadı Didymoteichon Seyyid Ali tarafından üstlenilen olduğunu bize bildirir. Bu nedenle Mehmet I (1413-1421) mülküdür. Bu zaman çerçevesi Dendrokronoloji (1418) verir. dörtgen etrafında 2,50 Dört büyük ayağı, merkezi bir dörtgen etrafında dört uzatılmış alanları iç mekan oluşturan kalın çevre duvarları olan bir yapıdır. Pencerelerin iki takım, kat yüksekliğinde bir ve uzun boylu, geniş alan aydınlatma sağlamak. Ana giriş güney tarafında açılır. Dıştan sağlam ve adiarthroto hacmini kesintiye etkileyici bir ayağı ile çevrili. Yan giriş doğu ve batı tarafında açıldı. Güneydoğu köşesinde, binanın kontur gömülü, ancak kendi açık giriş ile, zarif ve yükselen minare duruyor. Başlangıçta bir galeri. Türkler Didymoteichon minarenin üst kısmını yeniden recaptured 1913 yılında yıkılmış ve ilk daha yüksek ikinci galeri eklendi. Edildi 'İzostrüktürel dizi ayrıntılı kireçtaşı blokları ile kişilerin yatırım döküm işçiliği ile inşa s. Önünde gevşek duvar ile birlikte. Quad-koridorlu bugün anıt evler. Çatı orijinal planını değiştirerek geliyor. Planının unsurları ve duvarlarının kalınlıkları üç alt kubbeleri kapsayan ön sundurma durumu ifade için beklerken girdi orta eksenine ve birbirlerine iki teknedeki iki kubbeli kubbeli bir kapak öneririz. Nedeniyle Sultan'ın ölümüne muhtemel orijinal planında terk seçildikten sonra ahşap tasarım ve teknik bir cesaret vurur. Küçük plakalar oluşan iç ve merkezi uzay oluşmuş dekoratif gölgelik, birlikte hazırlanmış ve. Bir çatının ahşap çerçevenin orta kısmında asılan Mihrabın üzerinde güney duvarına, (sunak) üzerinde korunmuş temsil gök gösteren şehir. Performans binaların zerafet, performansı ve renklerin çeşitli doğruluk etkiledi. Diğer duvarlar kaligrafik harfler, açıkça ve Kuran'dan sözler, küçük dualar ve kutsal kişilerin çağırmaları ile dekore edilmiştir. Editör Stavroula Dadaki arkeolog Mitolojik / Tarihsel Kişiler Mehmet A Περιγραφή ΠΕΡΙΓΡΑΦΗ ΠΛΗΡΟΦΟΡΙΕΣ ΦΩΤΟΘΗΚΗ Υπουργείο Πολιτισμού και Αθλητισμού Λεπτομέρεια της εισόδου Στην κεντρική πλατεία του Διδυμοτείχου, στη βάση του λόφου, όπου εντοπίζεται το βυζαντινό Διδυμότειχο, υψώνεται το λεγόμενο τζαμί Βαγιαζήτ, ένα από τα πιο μεγαλόπρεπα οθωμανικά τεμένη στον ελλαδικό χώρο. Ιδρυμένο πάνω στο δρόμο που οδηγούσε στην κύρια πύλη του κάστρου αποτέλεσε το κέντρο βάρους της οθωμανικής πόλης που αναπτύχθηκε έξω από αυτό. Σύμφωνα με παραδόσεις που ανάγονται στην εποχή του Τούρκου περιηγητή Εβλιγιά Τσελεμπή (16ος αι.), η ανέγερση του άρχισε από τον Σουλτάνο Βαγιαζήτ τον Γιλντιρίμ (Κεραυνό), αλλά δεν ολοκληρώθηκε λόγω των προβλημάτων που η επέλαση των Μογγόλων στη Μικρά Ασία δημιούργησε στα εσωτερικά του κράτους του. Σύμφωνα με την κτητορική επιγραφή που υπάρχει πάνω από την κεντρική είσοδο, την ανέγερση του τεμένους παρήγγειλε ο σουλτάνος Μεχμέτ, γιος του Βαγιαζήτ. Το τέμενος εγκαινιάστηκε το Μάρτιο του 1420. Δεύτερη επιγραφή πάνω από την πλάγια είσοδο μας πληροφορεί ότι την ανοικοδόμηση ανέλαβε ο Kadi του Διδυμοτείχου Seyyid Ali, έκτισε ο Dogan bin Abdullah και μηχανικός ήταν ο Ivaz bin Bayezid. Είναι επομένως κτίσμα του Μεχμέτ Α΄ (1413-1421). Αυτό το χρονικό πλαίσιο δίνει και η δενδροχρονολόγηση (1418). Πρόκειται για ένα τετράπλευρο κτίριο με πάχος περιμετρικών τοίχων περί τα 2,50 μ. Τέσσερις ογκώδεις πεσσοί διαμορφώνουν στον εσωτερικό χώρο ένα κεντρικό τετράπλευρο και τέσσερις επιμήκεις χώρους γύρω από αυτό. Δυο σειρές παραθύρων, μια στο ύψος του δαπέδου και μια ψηλότερα, εξασφαλίζουν το φωτισμό του αχανούς χώρου. Η κύρια είσοδος ανοίγεται στη νότια πλευρά. Πλαισιώνεται από ένα εντυπωσιακό πυλώνα που διακόπτει τον στιβαρό και αδιάρθρωτο όγκο της εξωτερικής όψης. Οι πλευρικές είσοδοι ανοίγονται από μια στην ανατολική και δυτική πλευρά. Στη νοτιοανατολική γωνία, ενσωματωμένος στο περίγραμμα του κτιρίου, αλλά με δική του εξωτερική είσοδο, υψώνεται ο κομψός και πανύψηλος μιναρές. Αρχικά είχε έναν εξώστη. Το 1913, όταν οι Τούρκοι ανακατέλαβαν το Διδυμότειχο ξανάκτισαν το ανώτερο τμήμα του μιναρέ που είχε γκρεμιστεί και πρόσθεσαν δεύτερο εξώστη, ψηλότερα από τον πρώτο. Είναι κτισμένο με χυτή τοιχοποιία που επενδύεται στα πρόσωπα με πώρινους δόμους σε επιμελημένες ισόδομες σειρές. Στην πρόσοψη συνδυάζεται με χαλαρό σύστημα τοιχοποιίας. Τετράκλινη ξυλοστέγη στεγάζει σήμερα το μνημείο. Η στέγη αυτή προέρχεται από την αλλαγή του αρχικού σχεδίου. Τα στοιχεία της κάτοψης και τα πάχη των τοίχων συνηγορούν για μια θολωτή κάλυψη με δυο κεντρικούς θόλους στον άξονα της εισόδου και από δυο σκαφοειδείς εκατέρωθεν, ενώ οι αναμονές στην πρόσοψη μαρτυρούν για πρόβλεψη προστώου που θα καλύπτονταν από τρεις χαμηλότερους θόλους. Μετά την εγκατάλειψη του αρχικού σχεδίου, πιθανόν λόγω του θανάτου του Σουλτάνου, επιλέχθηκε η ξυλοκατασκευή που εντυπωσιάζει με την τολμηρότητα του σχεδίου και την τεχνική της. Στο εσωτερικό και στον κεντρικό χώρο διαμορφώνεται διακοσμητικός θόλος ο οποίος αποτελείται από μικρές σανίδες, κατάλληλα προσαρμοσμένες μεταξύ τους και αναρτάται από το κεντρικό τμήμα του ξύλινου σκελετού της στέγης. Στον νότιο τοίχο, πάνω από το μιχράμπ (ιερό), σώζεται παράσταση στην οποία απεικονίζεται ουράνια πόλη. Η παράσταση εντυπωσιάζει με την κομψότητα των οικοδομημάτων, την ακρίβεια της απόδοσης και την ποικιλία χρωμάτων. Οι υπόλοιποι τοίχοι είναι διακοσμημένοι με καλλιγραφικά γράμματα, ρητά και γνωμικά από το Κοράνι, μικρές προσευχές και επικλήσεις ιερών προσώπων. Συντάκτης Σταυρούλα Δαδάκη, αρχαιολόγος Μυθολογικά / Ιστορικά Πρόσωπα Μεχμέτ Α' İngilizce Çelebi Sultan Mehmet Camii Çelebi Sultan Mehmet Camii Çelebi Sultan Mehmet Camii [ View thumbnail images ] ArchNet Site ID AS02964 *Variant Names Bayezid Camii, Çelebi Mehmed Camii, Çelebi Sultan Mehmed Mosque, Bayezid Mosque, Chelebi Sultan Mehmet Mosque, Çelebi Mehmed Camii *Street Address Central square *Location Didymoteichon, Greece *Architect/Planner Haci Ivaz Pasa *Client Sultan Mehmed I (Çelebi Mehmed) *Date 1420/822-823 AH Style/Period Ottoman Century 15 Building Type religious Building Usage mosque Keywords 777 core monuments Notes The Çelebi Sultan Mehmed Mosque is located in the central square of Didymoteichon, a village in Greece, close to the Turkish border. Its construction began in 1420 with the order of Ottoman Sultan Mehmed I (1413-1421) to Architect Ivaz Pasa. The mosque is named Bayezid Camii in the Greek archives, a name also found in the travel descriptions of Evliya Çelebi in the seventeenth century. The mosque is oriented twenty-seven degrees to the east of south. It consists of a square prayer hall and a single minaret. A hipped roof, supported by the walls and four square-piers, covers the prayer hall. The dimensions of the prayer hall are about thirty by thirty-two meters, including the walls. The thickness of the walls varies between 2.2 and 2.7m. Accessed by a set of stairs, the main entrance is placed at the center of the northern façade. Its niche is roofed by a semi-dome with fourteen ribs. Red and white stones form the arch that crowns the original wooden door. There is an inscriptive plaque composed in thuluth and kufic style Arabic, announcing the year of construction. A second plaque is placed above the southern entrance and gives the date of completion, 1421. The main body of the mosque is constructed of cut stone. The wooden roof was initially covered with lead. Inside, painted Quranic inscriptions decorate the walls and the piers of the prayer hall. Çelebi Sultan Mehmed Mosque is considered to be incomplete by some scholars, who, based on the substructure and plan typology, have proposed that the original plan must have had a central dome and a portico. This might be correct, considering that the Green Mosque in Bursa -- another mosque built by Ivaz Pasa under Mehmet I -- was also left incomplete with the Sultan's death in 1421. Under the second Turkish possession of Didymoteichon in early twentieth century, a second smaller balcony was added to the main body of the minaret. In 1981, the periphery of the mosque was cleared from adjacent buildings and structures and a precinct wall was built. An open-air coffeehouse operates in the place of the absent portico. Sources: Ayverdi, Ekrem Hakkı. Bulgaristan Yunanistan Arnavudluk, 190-195, 326-333. Istanbul: Istanbul Fetih Cemiyeti, 1982. Yenisehirlioglu, Filiz Calislar. Türkiye Disindaki Osmanli Mimari Yapitlari; (Ottoman Architectural Works Outside Turkey), 217-244. Ankara: T.C. Disisleri Bakanligi, 1989. Kipouros, Christos. "O Defteros Exostis tou Minaret sto Bayazid Camii". Accessed October 26, 2004; inaccessible October 3, 2013. http://www.explo.gr/qu_article/040610002/darticle "To Meyalo Tzami". Accessed October 28, 2004. http://www.ota.gr/didimoteixo/tzami.html Date October 28, 2004 Kategori:Çelebi Sultan Mehmet Kategori:Çelebi Mehmet Kategori:Çelebi Sultan Mehmet Camii Kategori:Çelebi Sultan Mehmet camii Kategori:Haci Ivaz Pasa Kategori:Hacı İvaz Paşa Kategori:İvaz paşa Kategori:Bayezid Camii Kategori:Bayezid Mosque Kategori:Chelebi Sultan Mehmet Mosque Dış bağlantılar * http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=%C3%87elebi_Sultan_Mehmed_Camii&action=edit&section=1 * http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Category:Mehmed_I_Mosque?uselang=de Commons: Çelebi Sultan Mehmet Camii - resim, video ve ses dosyalarının toplanması * http://archnet.org/library/sites/one-site.jsp?site_id=9402 Archnet.org hakkında bilgi * http://odysseus.culture.gr/h/2/gh251.jsp?obj_id=5901 Kültür Bakanlığı web sitesinde Açıklama (Yunanca)